<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peeping Tom by Hanguang_Jun, Wuxian_Biscuit (The_Tevinter_Biscuit)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385849">Peeping Tom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanguang_Jun/pseuds/Hanguang_Jun'>Hanguang_Jun</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/Wuxian_Biscuit'>Wuxian_Biscuit (The_Tevinter_Biscuit)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Other Half [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Jiang Cheng, Intersex Omegas, JC does not interact with wangxian, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Lan WangJi, Omega wei wuxian, Omega/Omega, Omegaverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanguang_Jun/pseuds/Hanguang_Jun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/Wuxian_Biscuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiang Wanyin catches wangxian having sex at midnight in his garden and he decides to stick around and enjoy the show.</p><p>[Extra of Other Half: Intertwining Fates that takes place somewhere around chapter 3 but can be read alone after a brief explanation]</p><p>[Brief explanation being: Alphas use courtesy names, omegas do not. Alpha Lan Wangji and his omega husband Wei Ying transported to another world where their dynamics are swapped. Omega Lan Zhan is very horny for this omega version of his husband.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>WangXian - Relationship, ZhanChengXian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Other Half [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peeping Tom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apologies, there will not be an update for OH: IT this weekend because we are reworking some parts. But it will be made better in the end for this editing, so it's worth the wait! In the meantime, have this lovely zhanchengxian extra!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei Ying couldn't sleep. Ever since everything that had happened with the Wens, he often had these nights and being in Lotus Pier didn't help. Seeing as Lan Wangji was still fast asleep, he pushed himself out of bed and put on a jacket over the top of his inner robe.</p><p>He stumbled out of the room, deciding that a walk might help him sleep. As he yawned, he heard shuffling from down the hall. To his surprise, he saw none other than Lan Zhan (he thought so anyway, it was rather dark) turning a corner. He furrowed his eyebrows and decided to follow.</p><p>"Lan Zhan?" he called out quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan stopped and turned around, blinking a few times. “Wei Ying,” he said sleepily. “Why are you awake?”</p><p> </p><p>"Why are <em>you</em> awake?" Wei Ying asked, tilting his head to one side. He pursed his lips. "I... couldn't sleep."</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan slowly continued his way to the kitchen. “I wanted milk,” he said. “Come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying didn't ask any more questions, he simply followed Lan Zhan to the kitchen. "This is a bit of a weird time to want milk, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan poured himself a cup of milk and said, “Sometimes I want milk at night. It is sweet.”</p><p>He watched Wei Ying sleepily for a moment while he sipped at the milk. “Are you tired?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Not really... I don't think I could get to sleep now if I tried," Wei Ying said, rubbing at his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan hummed. He was sleepy, but he liked being alone with Wei Ying. Usually one of the alphas were involved. He drank the rest of his milk and washed the cup, then he said, “Let’s go to the garden. I want to show you something.”</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying nodded. He dug his hands in his jacket pockets and then followed Lan Zhan out to the gardens.</p><p> </p><p>The sandals Lan Zhan had put on before heading out clicked against the stone walkway. He liked this garden; it was big and he liked the way it was organized — it wasn’t just a neat plot for growing food, but a place to walk around in too. He made his way over to an apple tree and plucked a baby apple from it.</p><p>“Watch,” he said to Wei Ying as he turned to face him. He grew the apple until it was big and ripe, then he tweaked the pigment inside it until it started to glow. It was like a lantern, with the flesh acting as the light and the skin acting as the red paper around it.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying's eyes lit up as he watched the apple glow. He smiled wide at Lan Zhan and couldn't help but giggle.</p><p>"Wow!" he gasped. "Lan Zhan, that's incredible! Aw, it's a little light!"</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan took a bite of it, but he didn’t chew. He took the piece out of his mouth and showed the white luminescent inside to Wei Ying.</p><p>“I have learned a lot over the years,” he said. He put the piece up to Wei Ying’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying took the piece into his mouth and opened it wide so Lan Zhan could see the glow as well before he chewed and swallowed. He licked his lips.</p><p>"Good," he said with a hum.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan smiled softly. He cast a faint magelight to add to the apple’s glow so he could see Wei Ying better. Stepping closer to him, he caressed his cheek.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying's cheeks lit up pink but he smiled. He leaned into his touch and met his gaze.</p><p>"I see why Wei Wuxian likes you so much. You're talented and pretty," he said.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan traced Wei Ying’s bottom lip with his thumb. The sleepiness made him feel slow and relaxed, as did the relatively warm night.</p><p>“You asked me before we got here,” he said slowly, “what kinds of things happen in the dreams where Wei Wuxian is an omega.”</p><p> </p><p>"I did. I'm still curious if you're willing to tell me," Wei Ying replied. He looked Lan Zhan up and down.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan kept touching Wei Ying like he was addicted to it. He caressed his cheek, brushed back his bangs, traced his lips. “I could never picture you right,” he said. “Either he looked the same, or it was someone else that I just knew was him. Sometimes I got it closer to you, though. My favorite dreams were when I fucked you in the middle of something important. Or out in the open, where people watched.”</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying felt a shiver of arousal pass through him. The idea of doing something like that in the open, where anybody could see them... He was surprised at his own arousal at the idea of it.</p><p>"Oh," he said. "Am I at least just as good as you'd hoped?"</p><p> </p><p>“Better,” Lan Zhan said. “You’re soft. Wei Wuxian is so enticing when he dresses up for me and begs, but... I always know in the back of my mind he could easily turn the tables on me. I like that, but with you... you manage to be so innocent and genuine. You make me want to ruin you and you don’t even have to try.”</p><p>While he lazily rambled, his left hand roamed around Wei Ying’s body, feeling the little frame under his clothes. He ducked his hand under the shirt to feel his smooth back, then moved down to grope his ass.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying jumped a little when Lan Zhan grabbed his ass but he couldn't suppress a giggle shortly after.</p><p>"You're so filthy, I'm unused to being matched in my dirty mouth," he teased.</p><p> </p><p>“I can do more with my mouth,” Lan Zhan said. He let his right hand glide down Wei Ying’s body to grab the other cheek so he could properly knead it. “I could lick your pussy out here like I did in those dreams. Out in the open.”</p><p> </p><p>By now, Wei Ying was sure that Lan Zhan could smell his arousal by the changes in his scent. He was letting them out freely. Would it be so bad to have a little fun out here? He glanced around and saw no one in sight. It was late... the dead of the night.</p><p>"Okay," he said softly. He laced his hands through Lan Zhan's hair, caressing his scalp. "Show me how filthy that mouth is."</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan leaned in and licked Wei Ying’s lips, then started to kiss him. It was slow but messy, just pure sensation. He had always liked sex in the middle of the night. For some reason, it just felt more intense.</p><p>He traced his fingers over the front of Wei Ying’s pants, then slipped a finger between his legs to feel his pussy through the clothing. He could imagine the tickle it caused, the teasing. Just doing this much felt scandalous... it was thrilling.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying kissed back eagerly. His legs twitched when Lan Zhan touched him but he didn't shy away from it. They'd had sex a few times now but Wei Ying still never knew what to expect when it came to him.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Jiang Wanyin had gotten out of bed to get a glass of water. He walked past the door to the gardens when he saw a faint light glowing out there. What was that? Was someone awake? With his eyebrows furrowed, he took a few silent steps back to peer out of one of the more secretive windows that peered into the gardens. His eyes widened when he saw Wei Ying and Lan Zhan out there and they were... kissing? Lan Zhan's hand was... <em>Oh</em>. It was something obscene! <em>Shameless!</em></p><p>And right in the middle of his gardens!</p><p>Jiang Wanyin knew the proper thing to do was to split them up but his feet were frozen to the floor. He couldn't just waltz on in on them while they were doing... <em>that</em>. The things they would accuse him of! But also, he couldn't just leave them there, what if they broke something or... or...! Jiang Wanyin pressed his lips together and ignored the way his cock twitched as he lingered, knowing that he would be hidden in the shadows of the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan was feeling especially daring. He couldn’t get enough of the moment they were in, the scandal, the secret.</p><p>“Have you ever had an orgasm while standing?” he asked against Wei Ying’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>"No... I'm not sure that I could stay stood upright," Wei Ying mumbled in response. His legs typically shook when he came anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to try it?” Lan Zhan asked. He fiddled with the strings on Wei Ying’s pants. “You can use the tree to help you. How good is your conjuration?”</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty good, I'm the best in my class... What were you thinking, tie me to the tree?" Wei Ying asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Something like that,” Lan Zhan said. He kissed him again, then mouthed down his neck. His body was buzzing with the thrill of doing this outside. It was risky, and it being in the middle of the night probably inhibited his ability to think critically. But all he felt was the adrenaline in his veins and the urge to push his limits.</p><p>He gracefully dropped to his knees and tugged Wei Ying’s pants and underwear down. He paused to look up at him before he pulled them all the way down to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Jiang Wanyin couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lan Zhan had just... that was Wei Ying's...! This was weird, wasn't it? This was definitely weird. But why couldn't he look away? Wei Ying was... <em>pretty</em>. Anyone with working eyes could see that and it was rare that you even got to see a male omega like that. Jiang Wanyin had certainly never seen one's... <em>parts</em> until now.</p><p> </p><p>"How shameless of you," Wei Ying said. He shivered at the cold air encircling him but lifted his foot questioningly to see if Lan Zhan wanted to take them the whole way off.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan pulled the clothes off of that foot. “Make yourself some rope,” he said. “Just something to tie around your knee and then the thickest branch above you. Maybe another one to hold onto, if you don’t want to lean on the tree. Just keep yourself spread open.”</p><p> </p><p>Distantly, Wei Ying wondered if Lan Zhan was testing him to see just how far he was willing to go but he put the thought aside. He conjured some rope and lifted his leg so he could bind it to one of the low hanging branches. Then, he made another to wrap around one of the other branches and he held onto it tightly, even as he leaned back against the tree.</p><p>"This good?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jiang Wanyin couldn't deny the arousal that shot through his body at seeing Wei Ying all tied up like that. He licked his lips idly, unable to draw his eyes away from the scene.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” Lan Zhan whispered. He looked at the wonderful sight before him and bit his lip. He leaned in and licked the sweet little pussy, then pressed his tongue inside.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying immediately gasped and bucked his hips towards the wet mouth. Oh. Lan Zhan was good at this</p><p>"Oh Gods," he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Jiang Wanyin found that his sleeping pants were beginning to become uncomfortable. When was the last time he'd been this turned on anyway? It probably had something to do with the fact that he knew he shouldn't be watching right now.</p><p>Even so, he couldn't tell who he was more jealous of. To be Lan Zhan, presented with Wei Ying's wet pussy spread open, and taking a graceful position between his legs... Or to be Wei Ying, leaning back against a tree as Lan Zhan pleasured him, wrapped his soft, plush lips around his genitals and looking up at him with desire flickering through his golden eyes. Both, he decided, he wanted both.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan licked and thrust his tongue inside Wei Ying over and over, until his tongue started aching. He kissed along Wei Ying’s cute little balls, then eyed his cock.</p><p>“You’re so small,” he said, well aware that he’d said that same thing many times already. He just thought it was cute.</p><p>Then a thought occurred to him and he hummed. This was different to every other time he’d been in this spot. It felt... free. Liberated from the usual anxieties he had. He chased his curiosity and licked a stripe up Wei Ying’s cock. Tonguing the underside of the head, he looked up at Wei Ying.</p><p> </p><p>It was like Lan Zhan was trying his best to fuel every fantasy Jiang Wanyin had ever had about him. He'd never seen him undressed but he had spent some time looking at his mouth. Now, to see him doing that...</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying whined and bucked his hips again. "You're being such a tease... What happened to all this talk about how you were going to make me cum?"</p><p> </p><p>“It’s called foreplay,” Lan Zhan said, eyeing the cock in front of him. He felt a little bad about the fact that this came so easy to him now but he could hardly stomach doing it to his own husband. Oh well. He had his reasons. He took the head into his mouth and sucked, then gradually took more in. Just to tease even more, he traced the edges of his pussy with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying let out a soft moan, feeling himself getting wetter and harder the more Lan Zhan took in. His eyelashes fluttered and he tried his best not to buck too harshly into Lan Zhan's mouth.</p><p>"Oh... Ah, yes... that feels good," he rasped.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan sucked his cock for a few minutes until the novelty wore off and he got bored with it. He kept his mouth close though, and watched as he slipped two fingers inside Wei Ying. It was so hot and wet, it sent a shiver down his spine.</p><p>He couldn’t help but touch himself over his clothes, before that became unsatisfying and he pulled his silk robe up a little and parted it so he could reach in his underwear. Of course, that loosened his robe quite a bit and it slipped down on one side, revealing a slender, milky white shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Watching Lan Zhan get off on what he was doing to Wei Ying was definitely sending Jiang Wanyin a little bit insane. He palmed himself over his sleeping pants (just to relieve some of the ache, he told himself) and had to bite his lip when he saw Lan Zhan's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying reached out with his free hand to run it through Lan Zhan's hair, letting out little whimpers every time his fingers wiggled in a little deeper.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan straightened his fingers and started to rapidly thrust them, angled right for his sweet spot. He took Wei Ying’s cock in his mouth again and suckled just lightly enough to give him some stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>That made Wei Ying cry out. It was too much, almost too much! Precum spilt out from his cock in copious leaks. Like this, it didn't take him long to cum for the first time that night.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan pulled away and spit the cum out, then drew the back of his hand over his mouth. “Don’t tell anyone I did that,” he said. “It’ll hurt Wei Wuxian’s feelings. I never suck his cock.”</p><p> </p><p>"Then... why did you do it to me?" Wei Ying asked after he caught his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it didn’t feel bad,” Lan Zhan said. “There are no alphas here. Even when Wei Wuxian pretends to be an omega, I’m always aware that he has power over me. But you don’t. You couldn’t degrade me if you tried.” He popped his fingers in his mouth and sucked the slick off of them.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying's expression softened as he watched Lan Zhan put his fingers between his lips.</p><p>"I'm glad you feel safe with me," he said.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan wiped his fingers on his robe then pulled the side back up over his shoulder. “Come down here,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying let the ropes dissipate and then he crouched down to be on the same level as Lan Zhan.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan wrapped his arms around Wei Ying’s waist and leaned in to kiss him in that same lazy, messy way he did last time. When he pulled away he asked, “Do you want to keep going?”</p><p> </p><p>"It'd be an awful shame for you to do all of this and not fuck me," Wei Ying replied playfully.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan hummed and gently lay Wei Ying down on the pathway. “I think it’s my turn now,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying cocked an eyebrow up at Lan Zhan, watching him carefully for his next move.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan looked around even though he knew no one was out there, then he slipped the robe off his body. He usually never exposed himself this much, and doing so in the open was especially thrilling. He definitely thought he was getting too bold, but he and Wei Ying were in this together.  The garden was encased by a tall wall anyway...</p><p>He tucked the robe under Wei Ying’s lower body and bunched it under his knees so they would be more comfortable. He took a deep breath and then hooked his thumbs under the lacy panties he wore and slowly tugged them down. He really was going all out, wasn’t he? Wei Wuxian was going to flip out when he heard about what they did out in the garden.</p><p> </p><p>Jiang Wanyin had to lean against the wall to balance himself. He took a shaky breath, his heart pounding. It was easy to excuse looking at Wei Ying, he didn't really <em>know</em> him, but looking at Lan Zhan... the soft glow of his pale skin under the magelight, this was something else. This was <em>his brother's husband. </em></p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying looked equally marvelled at the sight of him. He ran his hands up over his hips and slowly drew his gaze up to his face and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was completely bare, Lan Zhan crawled over Wei Ying and reached behind him to grab Wei Ying’s cock so he could sit down on it. As much as he loved Wei Wuxian’s cock, he had to admit that Wei Ying’s was so easy to handle. He could just sit down on it without even making sure he was open enough.</p><p>He bent over and nibbled on Wei Ying’s ear while he started moving. He didn’t have as much to work with as he was used to, so he kept his bounces short. He had to experiment with different angles until he found one that was pleasurable, then he grabbed his cock and toyed with it at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow... you're beautiful," Wei Ying rasped, rubbing his fingers in small circles on Lan Zhan's hips as he watched him bounce on his cock. It wasn't like when he'd fucked Lan Wangji, no this was different. Lan Zhan was softer, wetter, <em>squishier</em>. But he was still breath-taking.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan wasn’t sure how long it had been by the time he stopped. Maybe ten minutes or so. He was getting close, but he wanted to wait until he could cum inside Wei Ying. He sat up, making a quiet noise as the length slid out of his sensitive opening.</p><p>He shuffled back and picked Wei Ying’s legs up. Holding his thighs, he pushed his legs all the way up to his shoulders and bent over him. He let go just so he could slide his cock inside him, then wrapped his hand around Wei Ying’s cock.</p><p>“I love your pussy so much,” he murmured against Wei Ying’s collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>By now, Jiang Wanyin was furiously stroking his cock. He'd taken it out of his sleeping pants and was letting himself let loose. This was the first time he'd touched himself in a long time but he couldn't fight the arousal that had built inside him watching Lan Zhan fuck himself on Wei Ying's cock, shortly proceeded by Lan Zhan sheathing himself inside him.</p><p>They were incredible together. <em>Beautiful</em>. There were no words to describe just how turned on this made Jiang Wanyin. They rocked together like it was the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>He enjoyed watching Wei Ying throw his head back, clutching onto Lan Zhan as he started to move inside him. His lips were parted, moaning and gasping with how sensitive his body was.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan chased his pleasure, not caring about anything other than the intense sensations. Since he had already gone so far, it only took him five or so minutes before he started to peak. His thrusts grew erratic and he spread his knees further apart, his hands sliding down Wei Ying’s body and lifting him by the hips. He gave a couple of slow but hard thrusts while he came, moaning quietly into Wei Ying’s skin. He lay there panting for a few seconds, then he started back up again. This time he focused on getting Wei Ying off.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying moaned loudly and dug his nails into Lan Zhan's back. Like this, it wasn't hard to near his peak.</p><p>"Oh Gods, Lan Zhan, I can't...! Ah, mm... oh you feel so good, even after you came, you just...!" he rasped.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan reluctantly put a hand over Wei Ying’s mouth. Interestingly, he found it a little satisfying to do. Like tying him up, it was another method of taking away his control.</p><p>“As much as I love your dirty mouth,” he said in a quiet and rough voice, “you should keep quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying whined against his palm but a filthy idea quickly took root in his mind. Instead of protesting, he took Lan Zhan's hands and slipped his fingers into his mouth, suckling on them with small noises.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan wasn’t opposed to it. His thrusts slowed down somewhat as he dipped his fingers further in Wei Ying’s mouth. He rubbed them back and forth against his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>That was enough for Jiang Wanyin. He squeezed his cock and had to slap a hand over his mouth to stop himself from groaning as he came into his palm. Seeing Lan Zhan eagerly thrust his fingers into Wei Ying's willing mouth was enough.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take Wei Ying long either to cum. He sucked and licked at Lan Zhan's fingers until his body convulsed and he came with a muffled yelp, drool trickling down his chin.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan’s thrusts slowed to a stop. He pulled out and took his hand away and wiped it on Wei Ying’s shirt. He grabbed his underwear and pulled it back on, then tugged his robe out from under Wei Ying and put that on.</p><p>“How was it?” he asked while he grabbed Wei Ying’s clothes and started putting them back on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Good...good," Wei Ying said. He took a deep breath and brushed the dirt off his clothes. He smiled at Lan Zhan. "I had fun."</p><p> </p><p>Jiang Wanyin knew that was his cue to leave. He desperately sprinted back down the hall, to his room, glass of water be damned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Confession time from me (Jo): I am a slut for the idea of Jiang Wanyin and Lan Zhan getting it on in this au. The only reason I don't want to write it is that Lan Zhan cheating on Wei Wuxian with his brother is just too OOC. I might write a little ditty of them having dream sex while thinking it's not real, if enough people are interested. Maybe. I'm already playing around with a little extra of Teen Lan Wangji getting in a bar fight...  thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>